root_letterfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiori Yoshioka
A young girl who pretended to be Aya fifteen years earlier. Comes from a single-parent home. The father she adored died in an accident during the winter of her first year in middle school. In spring of her second year, she moved to Matsue due to her mother's job, and the first friend she made at the school where she transferred was Yukari. Fifteen years ago, she was the one who exchanged letters with Takayuki. The fact that she didn't let him know that she only pretended to be Aya (that she lied) has bothered her all this time. She wants to see him, but she can't act on it. - √Letter PREMIUM ARTBOOK Biography Shiori Yoshioka is the true identity behind the 'Aya Fumino' who Takayuki was corresponding with in √Letter. ' The game revolves around the mysteries surrounding her identity, during 1999-2000 she pretended to be Aya Fumino for Yoko Fumino's sake. The plan backfires as she becomes more and more like Aya,scaring away her friends and leading her to fake a suicide, in the hopes of killing her Aya personality. In 'The Princess of Himegamori Forest' this backfires causing the Aya Fumino personality to take over her body. She is played by the fictional actress SHIORI. Appearance Shiori, is a woman in her 30's, in The Bonds of Marriage route, she has blue hair tied up at the back with general white nurse overalls. During high school, Shiori had long blue hair and wore a general school uniform similar to Yukari. Her uniform consisted of a blue dress on top of a white shirt with a seifuku scarf. Personality History Fake Suicide Towards the end of her school year roughly around 2000, Shiori called all seven of her classmates into the classroom to apologise, before performing a fake suicide. Using a fake knife and cochineal, she pretended to kill herself and "killing Aya" in the process. By doing this, she hoped that everyone could be friends again but inadvertently causes them to drift further away. Relationships [[Aya Fumino|'Aya Fumino]] - Older sister** (**The Princess of Himegamori Forest route only) [[Jun Omori|'Jun Omori']] - classmate from 1999. [[Kousuke Tanaka|'Kousuke Tanaka']] - classmate from 1999. [[Masaya Watanabe|'Masaya Watanabe']] - classmate from 1999. [[Misaki Murakami|'Misaki Murakami']] - classmate from 1999. [[Naoki Fumino|'Naoki Fumino']] - Tutor, father (The Princess of Himegamori Forest route only) [[Riko Sasaki|'Riko Sasaki']] - classmate from 1999. [[Shouta Nozu|'Shouta Nozu']] - classmate from 1999. [[Takanori Nakamura|'Takayuki Nakamura']] : Takayuki was her penpal 15 years prior to the game, ending up as an emotional crutch after all her friends started to avoid her and treat her like a monster. Why she stopped sending letters is unknown but after 15, she sent the 11th letter, in an attempt to get Takayuki to come to Matsue. In the Crossing paths route Takayuki missed her by a day but when she got back home, she sent a letter to him explaining the truth. On the contrary, during the Bonds of marriage route, she finally gets to meet him after he finds at the hospital, eventually getting engaged and helping him set up his office in Matsue. [[Yoko Fumino|'Yoko Fumino']] - Mother (The Princess of Himegamori Forest route only) [[Yoshi Yoshioka|'Yoshie Yoshioka']] - Biological Mother. [[Yukari Ishihara|'Yukari Ishihara']] : Yukari one of Shiori's classmates from 1999, being Shiori's best friend. They spent a lot of time together doing things such as buying identical magatama pendants, testing love charms and making wishes at shrines. during their final year of high school, Yukari, like the other 6 classmates, became scared of how Shiori started becoming Aya. Eventually, as she got better grades from Naoki Fumino tutoring her and reading Aya's notes, Yukari grew jealous of her as they didn't end up going to the same college as each other as they promised to. After that Yukari, like the other 6, stopped talking to her and grew distant, eventually regretting it in the Bonds Of Marriage Route. Etymology Trivia * Shiori has an identical magatama pendant to Yukari's but it is never seen on any of her character models or anywhere else. * Shiori, as Aya gave each of the 7 classmates, and Takayuki one of the cardinal sins, while there isn't an eighth, she makes up one for Takayuki which is "Frivolity". * Shiori is one three voices you can have narrate in √Letter, along with Aya and Yukari. Gallery ShioriYoshioka.jpg|Shiori Yoshioka. Kimono trio.jpg|Promotional art of Shiori, Aya and Yukari. Shiori Art.jpg|Promo art of Shiori. Shiori Art 2.jpg|Promo art of Shiori as Aya. Shiori and Naoki.png|Naoki helping Shiori study. Shiori aya.jpg|Aya and Shiori. Aya Fumino and Shiori Yoshioka.jpg|Aya and Shiori 2. Root_Letter_True_Ending_CG.jpg Category:Characters Category:Class of 1999 Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters‎